The Sweetest Melody (A Noragami Fanfiction)(All OCs)
by Firstbooklove
Summary: A girl dies while saving a boy, then, they meet Kazuki, the God of happy music. What follows is more than a mortal can take.


** _Disclaimer: All Noragami characters and names belong to their respective companies. No copyright infringement intended_

+Hey guys, here is a go at a noragami fanfiction, because after watching noragami aragato, I got really drawn into their world, and decided to create a fanfic even though I don't really have positive feelings about it, nonetheless, I hope we set aside our differences and I hope that you enjoy this story J - Emiko

P.S. Feel free to comment and leave feedback J

\- Midori/Utazuki's POV

\- Kai/Hiroki's POV

\- Kazuki's POV

(Midori's POV)

It was just another ordinary day. I was on my way to school, the sakura petals decorated the streets with a pink hue. I clutched my bag, humming a familiar melody while skipping through the streets.

I always wondered why my life was so mundane, why couldn't more interesting things happen to me?

 _Well, I should I have listened to my mother when she told me to be careful of what I wished for._

I noticed a cute guy briskly walking ahead of me, his shoulders slouched with the lack of self-motivation. I frowned at the sight, as I blinked away my platinum fringe that overtook my vision.

His flaming hair swung as he whipped around, glancing straight at me, _Oh shoot, did I do something weird? Do I look weird?_ I freaked out as I started tugging at the strands of my locks.

Or did he notice I was staring? I quickly halted and flipped towards the store beside me, looking through the glass and spotting myself looking back at me.

 _Was I imagining things?_

He was smiling, and I realized that it was at _me_.

I spun toward him, trying my best to return an appropriate smile, but what I spotted out of the corner of my eye made me pause. With quick steps, I ran up to him and simultaneously pushed him aside.

I saw him fall with a loud thud before the car collided into me.

The next moment, I felt liquid under me, it tainted the road with its colour, and its metallic smell permeated the air. Faces hovered over me as my sight faded to a blur and I saw a white light.

(Kai's POV)

 _Did she just save me?_

I rushed over, careful not to touch her as I whipped out my cellphone, quickly speed-dialing the hospital. At the same time, I realized that my arm was bleeding profusely, a passer-by quickly pressed a handkerchief on my arm, helping me to stop the oozing of merlot wine off my wound.

My legs were shaking, and I only realized after it gave way and I was on the ground, engaged with the nurse on the other end of the phone.

"Ther- was an accident- hurry, she lost a lot of blood-" I started.

"Where are you?"

"At Street 43, Building 4."

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as possible."

The call ended with a series of beeps, I hastily dropped my phone into my pocket and thanked the stranger who was pressing the wound on my arm.

I hope she's okay, I've been noticing her for quite awhile now, she always takes this route on the way to her school in the morning, and she would always stop at the shop ahead to grab a packet of juice while I bought my breakfast.

 _Why did she push me away? I should have been the one who was hit._

I watched her as her hair turned ombrè with her blood, the world seemed to stand still as her body laid there motionless. I flopped to the floor, and only then did I realize that my hands were shaking furiously. I combed my hands against my wind-blown scarlet hair, noticing that it resembled the liquid that was pouring out of my savior's body.

 _Kai, it'll be okay_.

Was I losing it? Did that imagine that voice? I spun around quickly, trying to catch the phantom off-guard, but there was no one there.

The red and blue sirens of the ambulance bounced off the walls, causing me to perk up and my anxiety rushed in once more. The paramedics dismounted from the vehicle and ran over to her. She looked more ghostly as every minute went by.

The stretcher extended and they lifted her frail body onto the bed and wheeled her away. A hand grabbed my arm, ushering me into the ambulance as well, " Sir, do follow us! You are injured as well!"

Being so lost in the uproar, I nodded in a daze as the arm dragged me into the vehicle. A sharp pain shot up my arm as I glanced over, remembering my injury and spotted the handkerchief that was pressed there.

 _I would never meet that person again, to at least say thank you._

(Midori's POV)

 _I saw the light._

And I felt my soul slip out of my corpse, as I saw it being wheeled into the ambulance. I spotted the scarlet-haired boy, I reached out, and my hand faded into his chest, totally not making contact with him.

I pulled away quickly, gasping. I stared into the abyss that was called my body, my fingers trembling from the shock. After snapping out of my daze, I noticed that I was in a nice dress. Its purple frills and lace wrapped around my translucent body, its strapless tube top embraced my small bust and a blue sash was taped around my midriff, finishing with a big bow at my back. Between the frills of the dress, the midnight blue lace danced through the stiches like waves lapping at the sand.

Bandages were wrapped around my wrists and thighs, I guess it was from the injuries that were conceived during the accident. There were iron shackles attached to my ankles, but the chains and iron ball was removed, leaving light, but in no way comfortable anklets.

I looked up and realized that there was a whole world of spirits that are still tied to this Earth, me included.

 _And then I saw it._

(Kazuki's POV)

 _I was born out of a wish._

 _From all the musicians who yearned to play good music for everyone in their audience, that was where I came from._

A quick whiff of the air was all it took to get me to sprint into action.

The ayakashi bore its fangs at me, noticing my presence. I whipped my eyes around the location quickly, trying to find a spirit that I could bind as my shinki.

 _And I saw her._

The angelic glow that illuminated my field of vision only belonged to her. I pushed out my two fingers as they glowed with a ghostly light, "Thou who has no other place to go, I will grant you a shelter. My name is Kazuki. By giving you this new name, pledge your loyalty to me as my regalia. Your name is Uta, as a regalia, you are Utazuki, come to your master!"

A kanji character of Uta appeared on the skin above her heart, claiming her has my regalia.

 _The cuts on her arms and thighs were self-induced. She wore an external mask, but concealed her true feelings to herself and were only shown when she was at home. The pain from the knife soothed her internal pain that was never heard no matter how hard and loud she screamed. Her arms and legs were laced in blood, each drop was like the amount of silent tears she cried while trying to fall asleep on her pillow, where her only safe haven was. She longed to be loved, and to escape her never ending loneliness that wouldn't disappear no matter how many people she interacted with._

 _The aching pain of her heart could only be soothed by the loud thumping of the bass from the songs that leaked out from her earphones, providing her an invisible shell that protected her from this outside world._

A tear rolled down my cheek as I saw Midori Matsumoto's depressed past.

(Utazuki's POV)

My body transformed into an axiom piano, there were two octaves of piano keys, a glowing drum pad that flushed in various colours as different notes were played and a volume controller.

"Hello Uta" Kazuki introduced himself, his sapphire blue hair bellowed in the roaring wind while his onyx eyes twinkled with the faintest tint of cheekiness, "I'll introduce properly later, for now, lend me your strength to finish this ayakashi."

His irises looked as though they stored the entire universe in them, as they sparkled with bits of glaze, the determination and persuasion of his eyes led me away, allowing me to agree and we disappeared into battle.

I couldn't remember how I died, but I didn't want to either, right now, my focus was to aid my master in his battle.

"I'm pretty good with my fists, so leave fighting to me. I know you hate fighting, but just remember we are not killing humans, we are just getting rid of ayakashi, okay?"

I agreed mentally, and Kazuki understood that I knew what his intentions were.

The scorpion ayakashi raised its stinger and went in for the kill, piercing everything and anything that stood in its way. The poison eroded anything that its stinger collided with, easily creating holes in many areas.

"You're a support type of regalia do you have any types of protective shield?"

"I have no idea, its my first day, remember?"

"Well, I'll have to try and find out!" Kazuki proclaimed as he started playing a short melody on the keys. He fingered the keys and danced around the keys, playing the classical piece of 'Messiah' by Mendel.

The song brought out my powers, and a shield formed around Kazuki, protecting him from the poison, it glowed and illuminated his fists, giving him an extra boost in power for battle.

Kazuki took flight, the air around him bursting into an explosion as he was in the air. His tailcoat fluttered in the wind, and looked like blades of grass cutting through the wind.

He flipped backwards, piercing his heel into the ayakashi's chin and causing the mutant to stumble backwards. The scorpion stabbed its stinger into the shield, causing me to yell out in shock, but I managed to protect Kazuki.

A purplish spot appeared on his arm, he stared at it in shock. "You okay?"

"Yes, it hurts a bit thought." I bit on my lip as I mended the shield, the hole glowed with a faint hue and the breach disappeared.

"We'll cleanse you later, let's finish him."

His fists pulsed with red energy, engulfing them in a faint fire.

"You who desecrate this Earth! With my advent, I, Kazuki, lay waste with the Uta and expel thy vast defilement. REND!"

His fists made contact with the ayakashi and the ayakashi was binded, kazuki's punch echoed to the surround areas, and the ayakashi melted away before dispersing itself.

Kazuki landed against the ground gently, "Utazuki, revert." And I returned to my normal form.

He bowed politely as he took my hand, "A pleasure to work with you, Uta, I'm Kazuki, the God of music."

My face flushed as my cheeks were tinted pink, I shyly nodded my head. Kazuki kissed the back of my hand tenderly, "Couldn't have done it without you."

I pulled my hand away instinctively and buried my face in my hands out of embarrassment. _I've never been touched by a guy before, wait, what am I even thinking? He's my master!_

"Why me?" I murmured.

Kazuki's heart fell as for that second he thought that I was asking him why was it me who died.

"?"

"Why did you choose me to be your regalia?"

"Ahh, that. Out of all the spirits, I could only see you." Kazuki responded as he pulled one of his white gloves off.

 _This guy has to stop with his mushy-ish words._

There was an awkward silence as I was uncertain of how to respond to his reply. He looked over at me and broke into a smile, "I'm serious!", he blinked his eyes innocently.

Maybe it was because of his childlike innocence that made me 'drawn' to him as well.

(Kai's POV)

The blaring siren of the ambulance drummed around my head, forcing me to only concentrate on the body that lay in front of me.

 _Would things have been different if it was me lying there instead?_

Worry flashed across the paramedic's face as they looked at the still body, exchanging glances back and forth with each other.

At the hospital, she was quickly wheeled into the emergency room and the sign illuminated. Another nurse ushered me to get my wound treated.

I exited the room with a bandage on my arm, covering the area that was once a deep gash. The room permeated with the smell of fresh sanitizer and the chattering of nurses and patients. I stalked back towards the emergency room, and guilt in me was eating me alive as I silently prayed and hoped that she would be okay.

She was finally wheeled out, and it seemed like she spent an eternity in the emergency room. However, what greeted me was no longer the stench of iron. A white cloth was draped over her small features, the nurses and doctor wearing a solemn expression as they wheeled her away.

"Excuse me, is she..?"

"I'm terribly sorry, it was too late. And the injuries were too severe."

The nurses scurried around her, clutching clipboards as though their own lives would be taken away with hers, scribbling in cursive writing about the new details that surfaced. " At eight o six am, Midori Matsumoto is pronounced dead from severe injuries due to the car accident that occurred at seven o clock." The doctor proclaimed, making me wonder if time really did pass by that fast.

I flicked my cellphone from out of my pocket, trying to find reassurance that it was still seven, and that I only visited the hospital because I had a bad fall, that this girl did not save me but it was by luck that I escaped the car, that this was all just a bad dream.

But looking at the body that lay in front of me, my mind was snapped back to reality. My bones were chilled to the core as I saw her exposed arm that dangled on the edge of the steel bed frame. Her skin was porcelain white, and it glowed with a ghastly glow. The blanket lay over her like a sheet of pale moss floating on the surface of a pond.

(Utazuki's POV)

Kazuki settled down on the tatami flooring, his legs folded into a cross as he leaned his elbows against the wooden table. He poised his brush over the inkbottle, dunking the tip into the ebony liquid. He painted the characters onto the hemp paper, his brush moving in delicate motions as the ink collided with the surface. He finished the ofuda with a red stamp, sealing the tailsman's power into the limp paper.

"What are these for?" I asked, peering over his shoulder to sneak a peek at the weird white paper.

"Its for protection, they can be used to temporarily stun ayakashi as well." Kazuki replied, eyes not tearing away from the paper. "Its fine if you have any questions, just feel free to ask."

"What is a regalia? And why and how did I turn into one?"

"Well, a regalia is a spirit that is still bound to the Earth after death. A regalia aids it master or God to get rid of unwanted ayakashi by transforming into a usable weapon or item. You became my regalia because I said the incantation and gave you name, and from now on, you will be living with me as well."

I nodded my head, trying to absorb all the information that was fed to me in short time frame, " But I'm not physically strong or special in any way, what help am I to you?"

"Its not about your physical strength or your abilities, it's the connection that was established when I first saw you. Once I saw you, I knew you had to be my partner."

"So are there any rules to this? I really am new to this-" I started before Kazuki cut me off, " its fine as long as you don't do anything to blight me, apart from that, I have no restrictions for you, live."

"How do I live when I'm already dead?" I questioned, confused at whether I was really dead or not, it seemed surreal, and I couldn't remember anything from when I was alive, _nothing._

"You don't only get one chance to live, you know. And just make the best of out things." Kazuki replied, a smirk growing on his face, as though he understood what it meant to be dead, I mean afterall, he is a God. He is immortal, how could he ever understand what it means to die?

I couldn't understand what he was thinking, who was he to be throwing the word _death_ around like it was some sort of sick game?

"I don't want to be your regalia."

For the first time, he looked me in the eyes, he finally stopped staring at the talisman, "Why?", his tone was demanding, like he expected me to follow him for the rest of his life.

"I don't want all this! I just want to wake up and realize how bad a dream this is, and that when I open my eyes, all of this" I pointed around the room, flailing my arms around, " And you would _disappear_."

I spun around, knocking the breath out of my own lungs as I realized how hard I was panting, and how shocked I was at my own outrage, _was I ever that brave_? I marched out of the traditional house and loomed the streets.

(Kai's POV)

The white bandages on my arm reminded me of the white they would wear during funerals. I stood at the opposite end of the window as I stared into the dark painted room, those must be her family members, the unfamiliar faces crying and screaming out her name.

"MIDORI, WHY? WHAT DID YOU EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

 _That was the point, she did nothing to deserve this. I brought this upon her. She died while trying to save me instead._

The people threw their own bodies against hers, but the only reply was the stillness and silence in the room. They spotted me while her mother was wiping her tears, and they burst out of the room.

"IT WAS YOU! YOU KILLED OUR DAUGHTER! YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" her nails were like knives to my neck as she grabbed me by my collar, nearly choking me in the process.

I bit the inside of my cheek, my eyes suddenly interested in the ceramic ground as I felt my body being swayed side to side with a lot of force, coming from an aged woman. My eyes swam with guilt; it tore away at every cell of my body, leaving me numb. My head was flooded with images of the accident, the blood, the bright light and _her dead body_.

"RETURN HER TO US, YOU BASTARD!"

The man held her back, his face swept over with disappointment, "Stop it, she's already gone". His lips quivered, _he was controlling himself._

 _"_ _You don't deserve to be here"_

I spun around, knowing that she was still calling me names over my shoulder, her voice was muted out because I was already fixed on what I wanted to do next.

I peered down, slightly faltering because of the height, and muttered towards myself that it would be okay, it would all be over soon. My hands were shaking, as so were my legs, _would this really be okay?_

"Its not."

I snapped my head back, shocked at the sudden voice.

 _It was her. Her spirit._

"But- but you were knocked down. Why can I see you? _I must be going crazy."_ I stuttered.

She took a step forward, as I took another back, my spine hitting into the ledge of the building, "Don't come closer."

"What are you intending on doing? To jump off this building?"

"I can't take this anymore!", I covered my ears while shaking my head, "Why did you push me out of the way? It could have been me instead, nobody would have cared if it was me!"

 _"_ _You can see me."_

I shook my head, "This is all just a figment of my imagination, I'm hallucinating."

 _"_ _You're not."_

(Utazuki's POV)

He looked at me in disbelief, his eyebrows pinched into a line, he muttered over and over again that there was something wrong with him.

"Or are you here to haunt me? That's it isn't it? Because you died while trying to save me, you want revenge right?"

A sudden rush of wind blew towards us, fluttering my dress along with it.

"I was the one who should have died!"

"I can't remember anything. And I don't want to either. But you were given a chance to live again, please reconsider your decision now."

Another gust of wind sliced the still air, a silhouette appearing from the shadows of the night.

"What are the both of you doing?" Kazuki demanded, stepping out of the shadow and revealing him in his dark blue yukata, arms tucked into the sleeves.

The familiar boy jerked back, edging him even closer towards the ledge, "Stay back, what do you two want from me?"

"You can see us? That must mean that you believe in me." Kazuki added, walking towards me.

"I must have really lost it."

"You haven't, give me a chance to try and explain this to you-"

"Everyone blamed me for killing you! I've had enough!", his arm perched onto the edge, physically threatening us not to get close.

"Let me explain this Utazuki, it would be easier."

I bit back an enraged answer, he was my master after all, even if I didn't want this.

"Utazuki? But she's Mi-"

"Restrain."

The boy stopped moving, his mouth pausing with his teeth clenched. "Kazuki, what did you do?"

"I just stopped him for awhile."

"She's Utazuki, my regalia. She can't remember anything, and it would be better if you spared here that too. My name is Kazuki, the God of good music. If you are able to see me, you must have believed in me." Kazuki elaborated, tugging at his sash.

The boy's eyes flickered, demanding to be free from the restrain.

"Release."

"I'm a pianist, Kai Nakano."

"That explains a lot, Kai, would you like to know more about Gods?"

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because you want to be saved, right? I can save you."


End file.
